


I Found You

by kthnksbye



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: "I have loved you for a thousand years", Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Masquerade Ball, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, soulmate AU with a twist, who is your real soulmate seungwan, yoongi is jealous af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthnksbye/pseuds/kthnksbye
Summary: In a world where reincarnation exists and past lifetimes are possible to know by a fortune teller, Seungwan discovers she only does not have one, but two soulmates!But which one is her real soulmate?
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Chanyeol/Son Seungwan | Wendy, slight seulmin, slight wenyeol, wenga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Life Journal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jihomonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihomonn/gifts).



> Hello, I am back! With a finished fanfic. A 6 chapter fanfic. I cannot believe myself. 
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it was too long to be a one shot. Hahaha!
> 
> Anyway, same cue. This is dedicated to my bestfriend and roleplay partner in crime. Happy 4 years of friendship to us! Happy Birthday as well. ♡ I don't know what I am doing okay but this is 35 pages worth of text in MS word.
> 
> Since our characters right now are Yoongi x Wendy, I decided to make it like that as well. #Wenga #YoonWan
> 
> Some of the things mentioned are related to Yoongi and Wendy in real life.  
> Names mentioned in the lifetimes is related to the account names jihomonn and I have used.
> 
> Sorta-ish inspired by the Wenrene twitter au "I've Loved You Since 1521" by @writerlilac but with a few twists and turns. 
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions and clarifications. : )
> 
> \-- kthnksbye
> 
> NOTICE: LOTS OF TIME JUMPS. Full block text of italics will mean flashback / dreams. A line of italics will be internal thoughts. Non-italics is present timeline and events.

_“Anything… I will do anything. Even if I have to feel pain. Just to see her smile. Just to be with her. Just to hold her hand. Just for her to be happy. Please, I beg of you,” eyes red from all the grief he kept in, he kneels down in front of the warlock in front of him._ _  
__  
__It was a painful reality everyone had to endure – losing someone they love. Though in this world, the concept of reincarnation exists though both souls will have a complete reset when the next lifetime hits. There is also such a way to retain all memories of your past lifetimes. The request was prevalent long, long time ago. But it was used for means of evil, it was meant to be used for man’s selfish desires, thus…_

_“I can grant your wish. But it will come with a price, Yvan,” the warlock before him said._

* * *

“Do you really need to do this?” Yoongi asked unfazed, staring at the sign of the shop they were about to enter. He sighs as he thought it was a ridiculous idea, for the nth time.

“Of course! Plus, hey! It’s not about you. It’s about me,” Seungwan says with so much enthusiasm as she also stares at the same sign Yoongi is looking.

“Is this because Seulgi managed to find her soulmate?” Yoongi asks and Seungwan just nods.

“Isn’t it romantic?” She bats her eyelashes playfully and Yoongi just stares at her for a moment. He was caught in a daze ~~by her beauty~~ before flicking her forehead.

“You don’t need one if I’m here… I bet your soulmate will do everything to leave your ass” he teases and it made her huff. “Plus, don’t you think discovering it on your own makes it fun?” he adds.

Seungwan hums for a moment. “True, but whatever. Plus Valentine’s is coming so… Let’s just go in.”

  
The store reads “Circe’s Cauldron”, famous for providing people with their lifetime journal for request. Ever since soulmates became a thing around early 2005 people have been obsessed in finding their own. It evolved from a simple hand reading, to tarot card reading, and now to actual people who possess powers to dive into someone’s past lives. With that, it was easier for people to discover their own soulmate, and for them to rekindle and continue what they have left off from their past lives. Usually, those who do not remember any memory of their past lifetimes seek services such as Circe’s Cauldron’s. Some just want to discover it for themselves. While there are people who lurk around who have every memory of their past lives – though these people must keep their secret within themselves or within their kind.

The door of the store rings as the duo enter the shop. Seungwan, for this was her first time, was amazed at what the store looks like from the inside as she examines every item she finds interesting while Yoongi just observes with a stoic reaction.

  
“Welcome! What can I do for you?” the store owner greets.

“Me! I want to know my past life,” Seungwan excitedly raises her hand, making the store owner chuckle.

Yoongi just observes the two interact. The fact Seungwan is firm in wanting to know her past life made Yoongi annoyed. Not because he does not want Seungwan to know how her past life was or for her to know her soulmate. He just knows this was not worth it… And everything that will be revealed to her will be lies, false.

“Such an eager child. Come this way,” she gestures Seungwan toher chamber that is covered by a curtain. Before she went in, she glanced at Yoongi, who just sighs. “And what about you?”

“I’ll pass. I’m just watching over her,” Yoongi sternly with narrow eyes. 

* * *

“Thank you, Lady.”

“You’re welcome, child. Help yourself to something you like from my store too.”

As Seungwan and the store owner exit the chamber, Yoongi’s gaze immediately darts to Seungwan’s hands before she roams around for something she wants to buy.

 _‘No journal?’_ he thought which made him exhale in relief.

“You look quite relaxed compared to earlier,” the store owner smiles at him softly. This caught Yoongi off guard with his eyes wide before he composed himself with a nod. Now they both look at Seungwan who is still roaming around, now picking up something like a voodoo doll.

“She’s quite a special case. Someone with two soulmates,” the lady starts. Yoongi bites his lips when he hears the words he dread the most. ** _ **Two soulmates.**_**

“You know, didn’t you?” the lady asks. Yoongi’s silence gave her an idea of what his answer is.

“Just by looking at you, I know what you are. You’ve come a long way, champ. Must be hard. For people like yourself. Watching the love of their life live and die in a cycle. But you found her now.. again,” Yoongi just nods at her words. “It will be easier now, right?” she follows up and he gives out a sigh.

Yoongi remembers the time when he, in one of his lifetimes, out of anger, frustration and grief, tried to tell Seungwan's version in that lifetime, of who he was by force. He tried to change fate into his hands and it ended up with him disappearing from the very timeline. The memory made him cringe as he shook it off his head. At least now he knows better.

“I will disappear again if I attempt to tell her,” Yoongi responds. With his response, the lady immediately knows what Yoongi’s case was.

“Did you tell her about this two soulmate thing?” Yoongi asks and the lady nods at his question.

“Of course. She’s quite interesting. She didn’t ask for her life journal. I bet you knew it would contain her life with the other soulmate, huh?” she teases and he just glares at the store owner because he knows that fact is true. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding… I gave her points instead though, she asked for it.”

“And these were?” Yoongi asks with his eyebrow raised. The lady just smiles at him with a playful shrug.

“Ask her,” she says before she attends to Seungwan as she wanted to buy one of the crystals displayed.

* * *

After their visit from Circe’s Cauldron and eating at a nearby Mcdonald’s, Seungwan and Yoongi decided to walk back to their own dorms. Seungwan holding her crystals happily.

“You looked like you had fun,” Yoongi starts. “But where’s your journal? I thought you would tell me a story about your past life?” he continues.

“I changed my mind. I thought of what you said before we went inside,” she says as she stares in nowhere for a moment; remembering the conversation she had with the lady from earlier.

“…I think it is much more exciting to meet them yourself with little info.”

With her words, Yoongi can’t help but be proud of her. In all of her lifetimes, Seungwan was always the one to simply discover stuff on her own. Although the very thought of anything new to her excites her, she finds it more enjoyable to do it on her own way. That’s one of the things he loves about her.

“Thank you,” he mutters quietly.

She blinks and he shakes his head with a little smile. “Did you say something?” she asks once more but he just responds by grabbing the crystals she is carrying. Her eyebrows knot at how his mood suddenly changed. “You’re so weird.”

“I’m just happy at the fact that the very Son Seungwan. Son Seungwan. Took. My. Word,” he grins wide and she just rolls her eyes.

“Hey! It made sense this time”

“I always make sense, Wan” he smugs more.

“Whatever, Yoongi,” she rolls her eyes. “Though, the lady did give me a little info about who my soulmate is,” as soon as Yoongi heard this, his smile fell and Seungwan noticed this.

“What did she say?”

“Secret,” she imitates his smug earlier. He only grunts at her actions before she chuckles as they continue to make their way home.

“Come on, tell me!”

“It’s a secret!”

“You don't have to keep secrets! I’m your best friend.”

“Maybe someday….”

‘You don’t need one if I’m already in front of you’ Yoongi mentally says as he gazes at her affectionately yet secretly, fully knowing that she will never hear his words.

* * *

_“Son Seungwan. Dear, you’re a special case. You actually have a soulmate…. Not one, but two. I have to tell you this, dear. I can only see one of your soulmates. The other one is so vague though but I can feel his soul. It’s close by. Would you still like to have your life journal? Whatever is written there is not complete though,” the lady asks._

_The fact that Seungwan knew that she has two soul mates surprises her. It is true people can possess multiple soulmates, but only as platonic. The one she heard is two lifetime soulmates, which was a rare case. She believes she read one article about it once. **Once**. It was stated there that the other soulmate was probably a phony. Something that ties to old taboo magic. Her attempts of searching that same article was a failure though. It’s like it disappeared from all traces. So with the info she just received, she wasn’t sure if she was happy. It raised more questions._

_Who is she, really?_

_Why does she have two soulmates?_

_Which one of them is the real one?_

_Who…. Is her true soulmate?_

_“Why can’t you see the other one?” Seungwan asks._

_The lady plays with her fingers, not sure on how she would answer. “Something prevents me from knowing who he is.”_

_Seungwan looks at the lady, understanding the situation._

_“Do you still want to have your life journal?”_

_Seungwan thought for a moment. If her life journal is incomplete, it wouldn’t make sense for her to know who her soulmate is as there is currently a bias happening – only one of her soulmates is shown. And Seungwan being herself, she thought it was unfair for the other soulmate. It was unfair she can’t know how they were together before yet she knows how she was with the other. For some reason, her interest sparked more to that unknown soulmate. It’s as if the mystery surrounding it was more worth it. Her heart was unknowingly pulled over to that side. Along with that, she remembered Yoongi’s words._

_‘Plus, don’t you think discovering it on your own makes it fun?’_

_To her, it does. He has a point after all. His words made a lot of sense to her a lot now._

_Maybe just this once, she thought. After all, whoever deserves her better will end up with her, right?_

_Seungwan shakes her head as an answer to the lady. “I thought it would be unfair if I know one side while I don’t know the other.” She says. “I’ll discover it on my own. But I want somewhere to start. Tell me more about my soulmates”_

_Seungwan’s words made the lady surprised but she smiles when she realizes how Seungwan must have viewed the world around her._

_“Very well. All I can say is…. Your two soulmates are so alike but also the opposites. One has an advantage. They both are attracted to you naturally, and both will make your heart flutter. They will naturally come to you, but only one will prevail. It is always a fact that we all think ‘this person is my soulmate’ just on how they treat us, but there’s always someone greater than that and we usually don’t realize it. It’s in our actions. That’s your true soulmate,” She describes then looks at her ball._

_“I can see four signs for now, Seungwan… But you must not tell anyone. It’s a secret between the both of us.”_


	2. Valentine's Day

_“During Valentine’s Day, you will receive a special flower from him. Something that is a part of you. Your birth flower. Something that will tell you that their love for you will never die.”_

The University field was full of big heart balloons. The hallways were also filled with the same red balloon. Everyone squealing left and right at the surprise confession people have prepared days before. Then there are people who were sobbing in the corner while their friends console them. Today was indeed…Valentine’s Day.

And it was something Seungwan did not expect.

“Whoa, Wannie, you got a lot!” Seulgi comments as she sees Seungwan standing in front of her locker filled with love letters from her juniors and classmates who are crushing on her.

“I just wanted to get my books,” Seungwan pouts as she carefully removes the letters she received and all the roses that were stuck in her locker to finally get her book.

“You’re going to read all of these?” Seulgi asks and Seungwan just nods. “I don’t want to waste their feelings. Plus, what if my soulmate is here?” Seungwan adds with a chuckle, hoping it does give her a bit of clues.

Today, Seungwan’s mission is to find anyone. Just anyone who will give her her birth flower. The lady in Circe’s Cauldron never mentioned if it’s an actual flower but she is considering there might be written words probably. She thought her soulmate might be sneaky enough to put it into words.

“I told you to get your life journal! You didn’t have to discover it yourself… if it has already been discovered for you, right?” Seulgi suggests and nudges her friend’s elbow.

“I’m not the type,” she defends with a smile. She turns around to see Yoongi standing behind her and Seulgi. “Since when were you here?”

Yoongi ignores her. “That’s a lot,” he pointed out at her love letter spam and flowers.

“I know,” she sighs, now neatly stacking her letters in her eco bag along with the flowers. Yoongi picks up some of the letters that have fallen to help her out. He did not mean to read but the words ‘ _Seungwan_ ’ and ‘noona’ with the phrase ‘ _I love you_ ’ makes him cringe from the inside.

“And seems like you’re going to get more,” Seulgi points out, making Seungwan and Yoongi glance to where she is pertaining.

“For you, Son Seungwan…”

As Seungwan stood, she was greeted by a warm smile and a bouquet of flowers. The man before her stood with confidence. She was surprised that the lady’s words were right, they will come to her naturally. She just did not expect it to be so soon, and from Chanyeol himself. One of the popular jocks in the University, known for his charm and gentleman personality. A heart throb per se.

“T-Thank you,” Seungwan says bashfully as her cheeks flush and she accepts his flowers. “I didn’t expect this, really.”

“I have… admired you from afar actually,” Chanyeol bashfully yet bluntly says as he rubs the back of his nape. This causes Seungwan’s cheeks to flush more. “Don’t worry, I don’t take it fast. I just want to show you how much I admire you.”

“Oh… Thank you, C-Chanyeol.”

The both of them exchange a few shy glances and a few smiles. Meanwhile Yoongi, who is right in the middle of whatever is happening, can’t help but roll his eyes. The fact that whatever Chanyeol, whom he figured out was Seungwan’s other soulmate, said was supposed to be the word he could be saying right now.

At this very moment.

With flowers.

With Seungwan looking at him instead.

With her ever gorgeous smile.

It’s not that Yoongi was a coward to say his feelings for Seungwan, he doesn’t want to repeat his mistake in the past.

The last time he attempted to confess to her, he was a girl named Elara, while Seungwan was a charming soldier named Keith. As they were on the urge to escape Germany during World War II, Elara was prepared to confess her feelings to Keith… but they got bombed on the spot. It might be part of the price he had to pay. Yoongi just… did not risk that from happening again. It was a major c*ckblock.

"I'll see you later then?" Chanyeol waves. Seungwan unknowingly waves back with a little smile, still surprised with what just happened. Meanwhile Yoongi just gave him a small glare.

Seungwan snapped back to reality when Seulgi, who was there during this event as well, squeals and hugs her. "Congratulations on your first bouquet, Wannie!" She says in excitement then scans at the bouquet. "It's not roses though. What is it?"

"It's California Blue Bells, Seul," Seungwan blinks with wide eyes.

"It's my birth flower!"

 ~~Also the fact Chanyeol gave her Blue bells pisses Yoongi off more.~~ ~~~~

* * *

The sun is almost to a set. Finally, the day was about to end! It is time to hit off the hay as Seungwan felt today wasn’t that special…. except for the amount of letters and flowers she got. And she didn’t expect to get more than what her locker had already.

Right now, Seungwan is carrying two bouquets - the one Chanyeol gave and the one she received from a junior ~~(he was full of himself, she thought)~~ while her helper of the day, no other that Yoongi himself, carries the rest of the mini bouquets she had received along with her eco bag that contains her letters (now doubled in size).

She glances at Yoongi as he bore a grimace expression on his face.

“I’m sorryyyyyy. Seulgi has a date with Jimin,” she pouts and says it again for the nth time since she has asked Yoongi. Yoongi actually declined with a firm no but she didn’t stop bothering him and followed him around until he finally gave in. Bragging him with americano always works. And who is Yoongi to say no to ~~Seugnwan~~ coffee.

“Well, we’re here now, aren’t we?” Yoongi sighs. “Plus, I don’t want you blaming everything in the world to me the next morning,” he snorts. He looks at the things he is carrying and he can’t help but feel his heart ache.

“Listen here..” she defends, almost nearing her dorm. “We wouldn’t be in such a situation if I didn’t receive these. I don’t know why I even got these in the first place.”

He hums for a moment. “Hmm, maybe because they realized they like girls who whine about not having pearls in their milk tea?” he snickers teasingly which earned a huff from her.

“How funny you are? How beautiful you are? How kind and caring you are?” he continues, his words coated with hidden meanings and affection. It made her look at him surprised rather than offended— which she did not expect— with her cheeks flushing. Yoongi continues without looking at her.

“How you smile at the smallest things…”

“How you make them feel safe...”

“... and loved.”

He glances at her, eyes studying her ever soft features just like how he remembered her. The way she stares at her, is the same stare he would always give her ever since she laid her eyes on her.

‘And I just wished. How I wished I could tell you how much I love you right now,’ he says mentally, caught in a trance as he continues to stare at her face, their eyes meeting each other’s.

It has been a moment when Seungwan notices they have been staring at each other for a moment, her heartbeat racing loudly telling her to stop looking at Yoongi already. Why did she even stare back though? At that very point, Seungwan realized how Yoongi was staring at her affectionately. Could it be…

“Did you just confess to me?” she carefully asks. Yoongi was stunned for a moment before leaning closer to her face as she felt it heat up more before he jabs her forehead lightly.

“Hey!”

“You said you wanted to know why you got these in the first place. I’m just saying words,” he snorts with a little smile. “I didn’t know words can make you this swoon. Ah, women...” he chuckles as he continues to walk forward.

“It’s not like that. It just...” she trails.

‘It feels like you’re saying something to me’

“Hey, wait up! Yoongi!” she could hear him chuckle before she catches up to him.

* * *

The duo finally reached the entrance of Seungwan’s dorm. This made Yoongi drop down the bag full of letters as he rejoiced with a “Finally!”, stretching one of his arms.

Seungwan can’t help but roll her eyes but she gives him a smile. “Thank you, Yoongi. I can carry these inside. Sorry for bothering you, okay? I’ll treat you because of this,” she asks Yoongi to stack the flowers he has inside the eco bag before he loops it carefully on her arm.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. You can’t go inside, creep,” she sticks her tongue out then she starts walking inside.

She turns back one last time to give him another smile of thanks. After that, she proceeds.

“Seungwan, wait…”

Seungwan turns around and faces him again. “Yes?”

Yoongi walks towards her, his expression unreadable but Seungwan notices he gives her that same gaze he had earlier. And there goes her heart again, racing uncontrollably and she doesn’t know why. He stares for a moment before his hand reaches out for the side of her face. She shuts her eyes by force when she feels his fingertips graze on her skin. His chuckle made her think she looks stupid at the moment, until felt something sliding along her locks to that pushes her hair off her face. She opens her eyes only to see him smiling.

“You forgot something…” and then he’s off.

She watches his figure walk away, dumbfounded.

“What was that?”

Curious about what he put on her, she immediately went into her dorm house, looking at herself in the entrance mirror.

Her face was flushed, that’s given. She looked like a mess, that’s also given. But that didn’t matter as her gaze was focused on the thing Yoongi slid on her hair, another reality hitting her as it recognizes what it was.

A Blue Bell Hairpin.

* * *

“So… ” a man put down two cups of coffee on a coffee table. He picks up his own and blows air on it. “Did you give it to her?” he asks before sipping on his coffee.

Yoongi smiles at the memory before sipping on his own. “Of course I did.”

“The usual?”

“Yeah, her favorite flowers, her birth flower. But the one I gave will never wilt unlike the ones she got,” Yoongi snorts. “Like my love...” he trails as he smiles to himself.

The man slightly chokes on his coffee and playfully pats his chest due to his friend’s choice of words. “I didn’t know you have a disgusting side.”

“Shut up, Namjoon! Lucky you found yours already!”

* * *

_“Yvan, look! Aren’t they beautiful?” She presented a bunch of flowers to a man named Yvan. “They’re my birth flowers, Blue bells, and I got yours too, Larch!” she says with a smile._

_“They are indeed,” Yvan hums in agreement. “But you know what’s more beautiful?”_

_Yvan plucked one bloom of the blue bell flower. He pushes her hair on the back of her ear then pins the flower of her ear._

_“You’re more beautiful with it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Run BTS ep 99 with the florist and them knowing their birth flowers.  
> Also inspired by Yoongi's love for coffee.
> 
> The blue bell hair pin. It looks like a mixture of these two pictures.  
> https://i.etsystatic.com/5889875/r/il/6179d9/1974727232/il_570xN.1974727232_nmzy.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/46/6a/db/466adb69cf95f286f55e603e004c4b77.jpg
> 
> It's 2:00AM KST right now, and I need to sleep. I'll update the rest in the morning.   
> Happy reading! As usual, questions and clarifications.


	3. Chemistry

_“Do you have something you dislike, Seungwan?”_

_“Your soulmate will actually give you something you dislike… but to your surprise, you will actually love it. I can’t really read what it is specifically, sorry. But this tells me that despite your differences, he knows how to change your heart. He knows how to make you comfortable in his world.”_

The way he stares at her.

The way his fingers graze on her skin.

The way he smiles.

“You forgot something…”

Seungwan shakes her head a few times to get the thought out of her head. It’s been three days already and the memory kept following wherever she goes. It doesn’t help the fact that she sees Yoongi everyday. She can’t even look at him properly without him initiating something that will piss her off. Although she’s actually thankful he does that. It makes it… less awkward for her.

“You forgot something....”

****Stop!** **

“You forgot something...”

****Brain, stop!** **

~~At this point, Yoongi is actually teasing her and it amuses him.~~ ~~~~

“Wan….”

****No, why am I hearing him this early in the morning!?** **

“Seungwan… You forgot something…” A shake on her shoulder snaps her back in reality and she glances on who just shook her. _Great, just great!_

“You forgot your pen on your desk, Missy,” he sets down the pen on her side of the table before he takes a seat next to her. “You wouldn’t want to fail chemistry, hm?” he teases with a smug. “Ahhh! Chemistry. My favorite subject!” he stretches his limbs with a yawn.

But it is a subject Seungwan hates a lot. She only groans at the thought while looking at him in horror. “Yoongi, help me!”

“Ahhh, the smell of torture…”

She pinches his sides playfully which earn her a groan from him, making her satisfied for teasing her. She put her head down the table as she groaned more, wishing the hour and a half of the class would be done in an instant so she can get out of chemistry class ~~and maybe away for Yoongi for awhile because it reminded her of that _event_ again.~~

For some odd reason, Seungwan excels in all subjects, with math ranking on top, but she can never ****ever**** get the heart to love chemistry. Sure, she does find the practical experiments fun and it does contain math, but her ever so logical brain cannot get and picture the logic behind these atoms, molecules, and many more terms that does not seem to stay in her head. Plus the fact that there’s a big ass table of elements for them to memorize is only one fraction on why she hates it with a burning passion.

“Don’t worry. I got you, Wan,” he says. with a pat on her head. Smiling at the sight of the hairpin he gave on her hair.

“Really?” she looks up with a pout.

“Yeah…” he nods. “Just to stop you from whining. It’s 7:45AM, Wan,” he teasingly snorts and it earned her a pout more.

They both exchange a comfortable silence as they wait for the class to be filled one by one. It wasn’t awkward though. It felt right. To Seungwan it felt right. Somehow the awkwardness she was feeling for the past days disappeared one by one. Mentally, she thanks Yoongi for acting as if nothing happened the other day - for him to still be talking to her like he normally would. She is super thankful… and now it’s time to start something with him. This one made her wonder for days too.

“Yoongi…”

“Hm?”

“I always wanted to ask. How come you don’t want to get your life journal?”

Yoongi stares at Seungwan for a moment. He exactly knows the answer why.

“I don’t need to. What’s the use?” he replies nonchalantly.

She blinks a few times, trying to understand what he meant. “What do you mean? You don’t want to find your soulmate?”

His face twitches into a small smile yet his eyes mask sadness. _‘I already found you though.’_

“Think about this, Wan. You meet them through the life journal’s descriptions. But what if they are really not the one?” he gives a point and she just stared at him, urging him to continue.

“Don’t get me wrong. I know how knowing your past sounds interesting. It’s just... ” he knits his eyebrows, trying not to spill something out of fear that he might screw up… _again._

“I don’t know. There’s so many what ifs. What if we don’t end up with our soulmates? What if WE want to end up with someone else?” he falls into silence for a moment as he realizes he was now speaking for himself.

“What if someone out there is waiting?”

His words begin to digest itself in Seungwan’s mind. He’s right. Though she can’t help but feel he’s speaking for someone else— but who?

“It feels like we are taking a cheat sheet on our life. I know most outcomes are accurate, but how can they be sure their information is accurate. If… If two people are really soulmates, then wouldn’t they always find a way right to each other,” his eyes downcasted on his fingertips before he glances at her face. “Right?”

Once again, he’s right.

She nods her head. “So how do you find your true soulmate then?” she follows up.

Yoongi was taken aback and blinked at her. "Good question." He thinks for a moment before his expression softens, “You’ll just know. There’s this… sense of familiarity? A spark, I guess,” he shrugs, not sure how he is going to explain.

She just hums as she thought about the words he said. People that have a sense of familiarity to her. A spark. Seulgi does spark something in her. Maybe that’s evident to why they are best friends till now. She’s one of her best friends that she felt the most comfortable with. Like if they did not talk for a long time, they would still go back to the conversation they stopped from.

Then there’s Chanyeol. They’re on a different level, yes, but it feels like he and her have somehow overcome the world together. It’s not that she’s crushing on him. Something just… sparks. An unexplainable feeling that why does she feel like he’s been with her ever since. Add the fact that one of the lady’s soulmate tips fit him as well.

And lastly, there’s Yoongi. The sense of familiarity was like Chanyeol but much deeper? If she can’t explain Chanyeol’s, then she cannot describe Yoongi’s more. But she does remember the first time she met him. It was freshman year, and he was asleep in one corner of the room. He woke up calling her something she can’t remember. Then, for some odd reason, she immediately hugged him as if she met him before. His nature was … alluring to her. She had the urge to be by his side. Thus prompt her to befriend him and thus here they are in the present. Seungwan made the first move for them to become this close ~~which is so rare and Seungwan still can’t believe it. What happened to ‘men must always do the first move’ philosophy?~~ ~~~~

“You sound like you’re a hundred years old, Yoongi. I’m amazed. You’re wise,” Seungwan positively comments. “It’s that why you ace in history? You live throughout history,” she jokes and bursts into a chuckle.

Yoongi just snorts at her words with an amused smile, knowing the fact he is in fact some hundred plus years old. “Nah, I just read a lot,” he gives out as an alibi.

“Plus.. I just don’t want to have high expectations too.” he trails.

“I don’t want to disappoint myself in the end.” … _again._

* * *

“Okay that’s Lisa Manoban and Roseanne Park!”

The two said girls high fived each other.

“Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook”

A ‘brooo!’ can be heard from the other side of the table. They chest bumped made them fall from the floor, laughing.

“Son Seungwan and….”

_Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi._

The two of them mentally say. For Seungwan, it’s for Yoongi to save her ass in chemistry class ~~and to be partnered with Yoongi~~. For Yoongi, to save her and to be with Seungwan.

“... Park Chanyeol.”

“What!?” The both of them stood up in union, causing everyone to look at them both before they both sank down to their seats. “Does that mean I don’t have a partner, Sir?” Yoongi asks for clarification.

The professor cleared his throat before he spoke. “As I have said, Mister Min and Miss Son, you are all randomly generated by the generator. Mister Min can do it on his own. He’s the top of the class after all. I don’t want to hear any more complaints. Group yourselves up.”

Seungwan reluctantly made her way to Chanyeol’s tablewith a pout, dismayed because she was not partnered up with ~~Yoongi~~ the top one in this chemistry class.

“Hey, Seungwan,” Chanyeol carefully says with a smile.

‘Well, at least he’s handsome’, she thought.

“Don’t worry, I suck at Chemistry too. I just learned to like it,” he nods a few times. “I got you. I’m second after all.”

She smiles at him, feeling relief wash over her. Of course, if there’s a top one, there’s also a top two. And luckily Seungwan ended up with the second in ranks. The Lord has been blessing her today. “Thank you, Chan.”

“Chan?”

“I mean, Chanyeol. God, sorry,” she mentally curses himself.

“No, I think it’s cute. Call me Chan,” he says and she just nods her head, stunned with his gentleness.

“Here, an offering for this level up, ” He chuckles and offers her a caramel bar. Seungwan just stares at the toffee bar for a moment.

‘ _Of all the things… ** **a toffee bar****!? Nevermind. The Lord hates me.’_

“You don’t like it?” he asks. She shakes her head a few times because of this.

“No, no, no! Of course I do. I’ll… eat it,” she gulps when Chanyeol decides to get their lab materials. She opens the packet and she can already imagine how the sweetness will linger in her mouth and how this melted sugar will stick itself on her teeth and mouth. The thought made her cringe but she had to do this.

She takes a small bite to test out the waters… and what do you know.

She likes it.

* * *

“And you know, he offered me a toffee bar? Of all the things, Min Yoongi! It had to be something with caramel!” 

“....But I liked it though.”

It was their usual time again to walk home, Yoongi thought it would be peaceful... for once. But here’s the girl he loves telling him a story of a boy she was partnered with. He witnessed everything in that class. ~~He was watching after all~~. How Chanyeol and Seungwan were laughing. How they were working together. He knew of the caramel incident too and Seungwan loves it!?!?! She loves the caramel toffee whatever he gave! ~~Such favoritism.~~ If only there was a way to stop Seungwan from talking right now, just this very moment, he will do anything. _Anything!_ ~~~~

“But you know, Yoongi. I actually wanted to be your lab partner though..” she brings up randomly. Yoongi can't help but raise an eyebrow at her. _That was so random._

“Really?” He glances her, eyes slightly wide. _Is he hearing things?_ Wasn’t she talking about someone else just now. “... Why?”

“I… I just want to.” she said in a genuine voice. And Yoongi doesn’t want to admit it, it made his heart flutter. He smiles at her, like the ones he would usually give her before, though it made Seungwan fluster and look away. He snickers quiet to himself as she admires her more.

“Anyway,” she stutters out. “I have to treat you out… with some dirty water,” she cringes.

He raises his eyebrow. Seungwan treating him to ~~dirty water~~ coffee? He looks at her skeptically.

“You treating me to coffee? Whoa, are you sure you’re Son Seungwan today? I thought you hated coffee with a burning passion?” He teases. She huffs.

“Hey! You brought my flowers and letters the other day. I had to repay… even if it is dirty water” _...right._

Yoongi hums for a moment, an idea sparking from his head as he gives her a teasing grin. He knows she hated how he smiles like and it was amusing to see her all pissed off.

“Yoongi, I swear to god, I will murder you,” she glares and he ends up bursting out laughing.

“Instead of you treating me. I’ll make you try something…”

\----

Seungwan is seated in one of the couches in Yoongi’s apartment. He offered to do their Literature homework together in his apartment since he has already done it. It was about taking the life of a famous author, and making a story out of it. Yoongi picked Hans Christian Andersen, the famous author of the original mermaid. Back in his days, he was rumored to be bisexual and was inlove by a man only to force himself to seperate from him and watch him get married, because same sex relationship was a taboo back in his days. Seungwan is reading his essay as of the moment while Yoongi is whipping something up for her to try.

“Whoa, Yoongi… You put… A lot of sense and emotions here. Jeremy and Christopher’s sad same sex relationship story here,” she blinks as she continues to read.

 _‘Of course, I do. They were us before.’_ Yoongi mentally replies.

After a few moments of whipping, Yoongi started to pour the contents of the bowl to a glass . After that, he starts to carefully mix it. “And I am done!” he wipes his sweat and stretched his arm after too much work from whipping.

Seungwan looks up to see what Yoongi has made after he sets it down on the living room’s coffee table. She tilts her head to the side to examine what it is.

“Is this supposed to be coffee?”

“Yeah, but Dalgona Coffee. Try it, it’s good!”

“Dalgona coffee?” she snorts. “You named it Dalgona coffee?”

“Better than dirty water.”

She examined the said ‘Dalgona coffee’. She hasn’t seen anything like it in cafes before. But she had to admit, it does look delicious for something she detest like coffee. She’s tempted to have a sip.

“Don’t worry, the milky foam makes it less bitter for your taste…. _Madam_ ,” Yoongi reassures. “It tastes great, trust me.”

Seungwan observes anything that would tell her that Yoongi is playing tricks on her, but there’s none.

“Fine… I trust you,” Yoongi smiles at her words and watches Seungwan pick up the glass. Her lips touching the cool glass as she takes a sip. She expected something bitter, like coffee, on her lips but he was right. It was milky and it did reduce the bitter taste she disliked. Plus the foam.. _God_ , the foam.

“Whoa, slow down,” He was surprised on how she managed to finish his drink in one go. “I thought you hated coffee?”

“I still hated it,” she licks her lips of the foam. “But not this one. No… No wonder you like coffee.. Somehow.”

“Welcome to my world, then?” he stands up to whip up some more of the foam. “Is this better than caramel?”

Seungwan nods. “Yes, yes! Now go make me some more!”

‘Just making sure,’ he thought with a smirk.

“Aye, coming right up!”

* * *

“How did you make this, Yoongi?”

“Whipped the coffee and the milk eight hundred times approximately?”

“By hand!? There’s a mixer, Yoongi!”

“I know but I work my way here. I just know it’s perfect if it’s eight hundred. Chemistry, Seungwan,” he snickers.

“Ew?”

* * *

_“Jace!”_

_“Yes, Madam Charlotte?” he bows down._

_“Can you make me one of those…” she hums and pats her fan on her chin. “Your specialty? That coffee?”_

_“You mean my special Dalgona Coffee, Madam?”_

_“Yes, that one. I want it pronto, my dear butler.”_

_“Coming right up! I will whip up extra foam to make it less bitter for your taste…”_

* * *

_“Yvan,” a lady sets down a coffee cup for the said man._

_“Oh, what’s this?” Yvan picks up the coffee cup only to see foam over it. “A new recipe for me to try?”_

_Yvan inspects the cup more before he takes a sip for himself, humming in delight._

_“It’s good!”_

_“I call it Dalgona Coffee. And it’s simple, you just have to mix the coffee to a foam, and the milk eight hundred times.”_

_“Eight hundred times?” Yvan said in a shock and the lady just shuts him up by putting her index finger on his lips._

_“It’s perfect if it’s eight hundred. Trust me. Chemistry, Yvan!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far there are mentions of who Wendy and Suga are in their past lives here.  
> You will know more bits of their stories in the next chapters.  
> Stay tuned! : )
> 
> For backtrack ;  
> ・One lifetime where Yoongi disappeared for attempting something  
> ・Charlotte (Wendy) and Jace the Butler (Yoongi)  
> ・Yvan and ???


	4. First Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very lengthy chapter. The lengthiest one so far?  
> There's angst in here too.  
> [name] format are text messages  
> Also, trigger warnings: mentions of abuse and death. I tried to make it subtle as possible.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S., I wished Ao3 had the option to change fonts. That's what I originally intented for the text messages.

_“This is a tricky one, Seungwan. This is the hardest one so far. As I can see, your soulmate will say your first name when he wakes up. Not Seungwan, okay? But the very first name you had since you lived.”_

_“My first name? But I don’t know my first name…” Seungwan worries._

_“I know, but I found a clue. It sounds like ‘Ailene’. As I can see, he used to wake up saying your name before.”_

_“How will I know that if he wakes up saying my first name?”_

_The lady chuckles. “You’ll know...Come to me if you want more confirmation.”_

It has been 3 days and Seungwan is still staring at the empty chair where Min Yoongi once sat. ~~Aside from the fact that she misses him,~~ Yoongi has not responded to her messages and it worries her. The fact his groupmates would also ask her where he has been lately because he’s missing his class does not calm her down ****at all.****

[Seungwan] Yoongi, good morning!

[Seungwan] how are you?

[Seungwan] I know you love sleeping but you’ve been missing class. Contact me while you can okay? :)

She sends Yoongi another message for the nth time, sighing as she sets her phone down.

Amidst her thoughts, someone interrupted by waving a hand in front of her face. She flinches in surprise to see who it was…

_‘Yoongi?’_

“Good Morning, Irene!” Chanyeol waves with his gentle smile.

“Oh…. Good Morning, Chan!” she smiles back.

“You look blue again today. Wanna know something just for a little distraction?” All of Seungwan’s interests are now on his.

“It’s so weird,” he starts off with a chuckle. “I woke up saying ‘Irene’ today and I don’t know why. I did search what it meant though. I mean ‘peace’. You looked like you’re not in peace this morning, actually since yesterday too, so I called you Irene. I hope I made you at ease you this morning.” He rubs his nape sheepishly.

Seungwan blinks a few times, her lips curving into a little smile. Her heart fluttered because of his words. And she had to admit, it did made her at ease. She stares at Chanyeol for a moment with her little smile. The boy had a little feeling of accomplishment as he smiles back. However, how Seungwan's eyes suddenly went wide made him a bit flabbergasted.

 _‘Wait a minute._ _Irene? Oh shit, that sounds like...’_

It took a moment for the information to digest into her. This is the third time already. First, flowers. Second, the toffee bar (that she still hates). Third, this. This. This solidifies everything. Now she just needs to make sure she’s not hallucinating things.

“Hey, are you okay?” Chanyeol asks with a bit of concern and she just stares at him with wide eyes.

She’s staring at him. She's staring at the eyes of her soul mate.

‘I’m not dreaming, right?’ She asks herself.

Gaze not breaking, she grabs his shoulders and shakes him lightly.

“Tell me, Chan. Does Irene and Ailene sound alike?”

He stares at her with a dumbfounded look and nods his head a few times.

_‘Holy shit, I found him!’_

* * *

[Seungwan] Yoongi, Yoongi! I found something out. Reply to me, come on!

Seulgi observes Seungwan as she busies herself with her phone. “Texting Yoongi again?”

“Ah.. Well..” Seungwan was caught red handed as she rubs her cheek with her index finger. Seulgi just looks at her dear best friend with a disappointed shake of her head. Couple it up with ‘tsks’.

“What?”

“Wan, if you’re that ever so worried about Yoongi, why don’t you go visit him?”

“Me worried?”

“Don’t start with me, Son Seungwan. You looked like a distressed squirrel who lost its acorn.”

“I-” Seungwan was lost for words. Of course Seulgi knows, she’s been the _best-friend-forever-in-all-lifetimes-and-we-have-a-certificate-to-prove-it_ (Seulgi suggests this) after all.

“Go, Wannie. It wouldn’t hurt, right? Buy him food along the way… Go now!” Seulgi shoves Seungwan and pushes her playfully away.

“But we have to pick you books?”

“Jimin can accompany me, Wannie. Oh, look! There he is.”Seulgi rushes to Jimin before she throws herself to him, glomping him.

“Baby bear, I missed you!”

* * *

Standing in front of Yoongi’s apartment with a bag of take out on her hand, she exhales for a moment. _‘This is it, Seungwan’_ then she presses the doorbell. The first doorbell has no answer. Thus, she doorbells again. She now waits for a moment, thinking maybe Yoongi just answers the door slowly. The moment she doorbells again for the third time, the door clicks open and is greeted by someone she hasn’t met.

“Oh, hello? And you are?”

Seungwan bows. “Son Seungwan. I am Yoongi’s friend. He hasn’t been in class for awhile so I was here to check up on him,” she introduces. “I brought food, don’t worry.”

The man inspects Seungwan for a moment before he gives her his signature dimpled smile.

_‘Ah, this is her.’_

“Come on in.”

* * *

“Kim Namjoon, by the way. Call me Namjoon. I’m Yoongi’s room mate here. Make yourself at home,” he introduces as he goes and get her a drink. Seungwan never heard of Yoongi’s room mate but it made sense now why there are shoes that are double Yoongi’s size. Namjoon is a giant.

“Also, I wanna say thank you for coming.” Namjoon goes on again. “Yoongi is actually sick for the past three days, and I can’t take care of him today. He hasn’t moved in bed ever since.”

“He hasn’t moved!? Where is he?”

Namjoon gestures Seungwan to Yoongi’s room. It was dark. Black curtains block all the sunlight the outside has to offer. Only the faint light from his room’s fluorescent lamp serves as the only light his room has.

“Joon, go away! I don’t want to eat,” Yoongi groans and shifts to turn his back on them.

“Oh no, you’re going to eat this instance, Min Yoongi!”

Yoongi’s eyes immediately widens as he turns around. “Seung..” then he coughs and flops down on the bed.

She immediately rushes to his bedside, hand over his forehead. She worried looks at his super flushed face. “You’re burning!” She turns her head to Namjoon. “Do you have any basin and a washcloth? Kindly get it for me.” And with those instructions, Namjoon went off.

“W-what are you doing here?” Yoongi asks, groaning at the sore of his body

“I’m gonna take care of you, you idiot.”

* * *

Nightfall already hit the day and Seungwan was still in Yoongi’s room.

Seungwan just finished feeding Yoongi dinner. She also made him switch his clothing to make him comfortable. Right now, she’s wiping his face again with a wet washcloth. Along with that, his arms, and she also wiped his feet. She leaves it on his forehead to let his temperature cool.

“W-wan..” Yoongi slowly opens his eyes, face still flushed.

She coos for him not to force himself. He shakes his head.

“Thank you…” he mouths softly before he closes his eyes.

There is something that tugged Seungwan’s heart due to Yoongi’s words. It actually made her chest warm. It is as if she finally accomplished something right, something good. And she’s glad. She’s glad that Yoongi appreciates her small efforts.

“Shh, it’s okay. Just sleep for the night, okay?”

Seungwan looks at Yoongi with awe in her eyes as he caresses his forehead to coax him down. Once his eyes are closed and his breathing steadies, she slowly leans to his temples and places a soft kiss.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since it was two hours before midnight. It was late. Seungwan has a class tomorrow. As much as it pained her to leave Yoongi, still bedridden, she needs to leave.

“Yoongi..” she sits down on his bedside. His eyes are still closed. “I need to go now, okay? It’s getting late. Namjoon will arrive later on. He’ll take care of you, okay?” she says softly.

She was about to stand and walk out until a hand gripping on hers stopped her. His grip tight, asking her not to leave.

“Stay..” he mutters as he looks at her with half opened eyes.

 ~~And who is Seungwan to say no.~~ ~~~~

She contemplated for a moment if she would let go or she would stay, but from the way his eyes pleaded, she sat back down next to him.

“Okay, I’m staying” She’ll just text her classmates later on.

He gave her a small smile before he looked at their hands holding each other. He feels like it’s been awhile since he held these soft hands against his. He didn’t imagine he would be able to hold them again.

Seungwan, meanwhile, was supposed to be on rampage right now. She’s holding hands. With. Min. Yoongi. Surprisingly she was calm. Despite how rough and callous his hands feel against her soft once, she held it tighter. She thought it felt nice.

“Seungwan..”

“Hm?”

“C-Can you…. massage my hands?”

“Uh... O-Okay. How?”

Holding her fingers gently, he pressed it on some pressure points. He pinches her fingertip, circling it a few times, and finally gently pulling on it. Then he taught on how to gently press the ones in between her fingers.

“I like these the best,” he then presses and pinches the gap between her index fingers and thumb.

“Ohhh, that feels nice,” she comments out which made him smile a bit.

He laid down his hands on the bed before she took it gently. Following his instructions earlier, she gently pinches his finger tips first, circles it, then lightly pulls on it. He groans which made her stop, but he asks her to continue. Finally, she pinches the gasps in between his long rough finger, focusing on the ones in between his thumb and index finger. She looks at him to see his expression and she sighs in relief to see him relaxed.

“I- I like it when my hands are m-massaged when I’m sick,” he randomly shares.

His thought wandered on his life was Xavier, twin brother of Camillia (Seungwan in that time). Maybe it was punishment for fate to decide to be twins with the love of his life, but it did give him the idea that they are almost alike. Almost one of the same, just a different face. He feels her; and she feels him. He hoped Seungwan would feel him tonight. Feels how he misses her, especially the hand massages she would do to him as Camilla. He would do it in their first life after all. Just surprised she did it to him more as Camilla. He didn’t expect she’ll do it again, today.

“Don’t let me go...”

* * *

Resting her chin on his mattress, Seungwan watches Yoongi as he sleeps peacefully. She watches his chest go up and down before she places a hand on his forehead. His temperature has gone down, she was glad for that. She smiles in relief, still holding his hand as he sleeps. It was more loose now compared to earlier but she still kept a grip on his, just in case.

She figured out that maybe, just maybe, Yoongi likes to feel someone is with him especially now. The way he would groan in his sleep when she would momentarily release her hand-- like for example, drink water—gave her that idea. He would calm down and sleep peacefully when she would hold it again. Thus now, she needs to make sure to hold his hand… for now.

‘It’s just one night, right?’

Feeling sleep finally taking over her, Seungwan shifts to find a comfortable spot. (also careful not to let go of Yoongi’s hand) During her attempt, she bumps her ankle on Yoongi’s work table, most of the papers that are on the table scatter on the floor.

“Oww...” she holds her ankle with one of her hands to massage it, while she sighs at the papers scatterd.

“I’m sorry, Yoongi. I’ll need to fix something, okay?” she squeezes his hand and carefully lets go. Thankfully he does not react.

Quickly, Seungwan picked up all the papers that were scattered on the floor. It was all about his homework. Some of them drafts and outlines for his assignments. She made a quick scan and giggled at some that was written like “what to do”, “recipe for the ultimate sandwich”, or “how great is coffee”. She didn’t think Yoongi takes note of every little thing his mind thought of. She carefully arranges it to a stack before noticing she forgot to pick something up.

The paper doesn’t look like the rest of Yoongi’s bond papers. It was more crisp. It was Yoongi’s handwriting, she recognized it immediately. It was a short one. She didn’t mean to pry, but the first word that she read suddenly made her hook.

“Yvan…” She likes how that name rolls smoothly on her tongue.

_‘Why does that ring a bell somehow?’_

_\----------------------------------------------------_

My Dearly Beloved,

_Te invēnī_

It’s that time again. The time where I wake up, ready to feel pain.

But today, I woke up to see you. The very you, again.

My heart ached in love and in hurt

I woke up remembering how much I love you

But also cannot tell how much I love you.

What surprised me the most is you suddenly came to my life,

When I usually had to search for you.

This gave me hope that maybe, just maybe,

This cycle will break this once and for all.

I hope. I pray.

So I could put a flower on your hair, make the drink you always love,

and finally whisper to you how much I love you.

_—_ Yvan

 _\--------------------------_ _\--------------------------_

* * *

Darkness.

_Ah, my old friend. Here you are again._

Yoongi stood in front of a mirror in the middle of the darkness. He watched himself with the set of gloomy eyes he bore. Different faces but the same eyes, the same eyes looked like it sparks but deep inside he was hurt.

He watched himself first as Jace. Watching how his Mistress, Madam Charlotte, was asked in hand in marriage to someone whom he never knew of. He had high hopes for himself during the first time. He didn’t think it would be this hard, and he couldn’t do anything. He just watched her off with someone she loved, only to be abused by this someone. It pained him, but he only just watched. He’s just her personal butler after all.

_“Anything… I will do anything. Even if I have to feel pain…”_

The scene then transitions to himself as Ezekiel, looking at the the eyes he always loved to look at it. She was known as Elysse at this time.

Their time ended too soon. After he found her, out of frustration and hurt in the first life, he thought he could change fate through his hands this time by telling her immediately. But he thought otherwise, and it earned him a price. During the red moon, he disappeared completely, leaving no trace or memories of himself to others. She hasn’t even known him yet.

The scene made him flinch in pain.

_“Just to see her smile.”_

Yoongi watched himself as Christopher, his fingertips gliding on the black and whites of the piano. He really enjoyed playing the piano during that lifetime. To him, every melody made him at ease except for the melody he is playing at this very moment.

The bells of the church ring as a couple’s lips touch against each other. Flowers falling over them, rejoices filled the church. They looked lovely, the way Jeremy smiled at her...Oh, how he wished he was smiling at him instead. If only society would accept it during that time.

_“Just to be with her.”_

The sound of the sirens, it annoys him greatly. Yoongi watched with a pained expression, knowing what would happen. Everyone hastily running hoping to catch the last train. He was a woman this time, Elara was her name. She holds the hands of Keith, this was _her_. Keith hastily woke her up one morning to catch the last train for there was a bomb to Germany that time. At that time, as Elara, she didn’t say anything and comply though she felt she didn’t have much time. As soon as her lips were about to say those words, she became mute. She could only see fire and hear a ringing sound with subtle screams.

“ _Just to hold her hand._ ”

Yoongi stares at the eyes of Camilla with him as Xavier. They were of the same age, of the same eyes, of the same name. But he looked at her more differently than her. Or so he thought. Yoongi watched in awe as Camilla would hold Xavier’s hand. It was that time that he felt tingles. He was holding her hand again. But not for too long.

They can’t. They were twins.

Someone held it longer than him that time.

_“Just for her to be happy. Please, I beg of you.”_

In front of him is an image of Seungwan. The same eyes. The same gentle smile. It reminded him of her. It’s funny. The very face she bares right now, in this very lifetime, is the very face she had the first time he met her.

“Yvan…” How the way _she_ says his name was the sweetest sound he ever heard.

“Yoongi...” He remembers the first time he laid his eyes on her in this lifetime. He thought he was dreaming. At that moment, he whispered _her_ name and she hugged him. He didn’t know if he would cry, hug her back, or kiss her. But one thing was certain… _He was happy._

“You’re too dramatic, love,” _she_ whispers to him weakly. “Nothing can take me away from you, not even this.”

“Too bad, Min Yoongi. You’re stuck with me,” Seungwan huffs before she sticks her tongue out.

He looks at the mirror with awe. His heart yearns for her. He yearns to touch her soft hands. He yearns to have her in his arms. He yearns to stare at her beautiful eyes. 

He yearns to spend the rest of his years... with her.

But not like this.

_“Don't ever let me go. I love you.”_

**No**

“ _I can grant your wish. But it will come with a price…_  
 _……… And she will live again._ _  
_ _….see her fall ……. mirror ….. of your soul._ _  
_ _You will suffer everyday. And you can’t do anything, or you will suffer consequences. ……. who you are ….. loved…. is forbidden._ _  
_ _Any attempts you will make will fail._ _  
_ _….... her life. …. reincarnate ……._ _  
_ _This cycle will continue. Your fate has been decided till today._ _  
_ _…… she will fall…… she… your name.”_

****Stop! Stop! Stop!** **

Now, he is cradling Seungwan in his arms. It was the memory he dreaded the most and he can’t digest the image that it is happening before him.

“No… No… No...” he held her tighter, shaking her to wake up but she remains lifeless. He holds her hand, gripping it tight as if he was holding her life. “No, wake up. No, don’t leave me.”

The moment Seungwan slowly morphs to the image of _her_ during that very night broke Yoongi’s heart more. The memory was still fresh in his mind despite how many years has passed.

“No, Selene… No. D-Don’t”

“Yoongi…”

“Selene… Selene...” Yoongi felt something shake him hard. Subtle whispers can be heard.

“Yoongi…Wake up”

“Yoongi…”

“Selene!” As soon as he heard his name for the third time, his eyes darted open. He was sweating and his head was hurting him. His cheeks stained with tears.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s just a dream. Shhh,” That voice. His eyes drifted. Dizzy and searching for the source of the voice.

It was hers. It was Seungwan's. It was Selene's.

“Seungwan,” The very first thing his eyes fall onto is on Seungwan. Her face is actually quite close to him as she inspects if something is wrong with him. She checked his temperature too. He was seeing an image of both Seungwan and Selene this time. This must be a dream. He reaches for her cheeks, grazing his thumb over it.

Oh, how he missed her.

“Seungwan…” he cups her cheeks this time, and stares at her eyes this time. The eyes he always loved to look at. And the very first one he loves to see in the morning. As if on a trance, slowly he leans in till their foreheads and noses touch. He wanted a closer look at her, but his gaze fell down to her soft pink lips.

And he can’t help it.

Their lips touched.

“Selene… My Selene.”

* * *

_“Selene… My Selene.”_

Those were his first and last words he told Seungwan after he woke from a nightmare. The moment still left her in shock. All she did was wake Yoongi up from his nightmare. He was crying in his sleep. He was hurt.

But she didn’t expect he would kiss her.

She didn’t expect he’d just automatically get knocked out.

She also didn’t expect to feel fireworks on her chest.

… She didn’t expect to kiss back as well.

Her mind with the scene that happened replayed in her head. She hasn’t slept a blink ever since it happened, and it has been hours! A lot of thoughts run through her head.

How does everything have to happen?

What was Yoongi dreaming?

Why did he kiss her?

Who is _Selene?_

_.... It sounds like Ailene too._

* * *

“Namjoon,” Yoongi drags his room slippers along with him to the kitchen. He sits down, clutching his head. His memory was a fuzz. He was trying to remember the events that he felt like he had forgotten. _Something important._

”What happened when Seungwan was here?”

Namjoon only shrugs. “I don’t know. I was out,” this only made Yoongi groan. “But you know, that girl is amazing. He tamed your ass, and you let her feed you? What about me, Yoongi? I only got a pillow on my face,” he teases with a chuckle which only made Yoongi glare.

“She took care of you. That’s nice,” Namjoon trails. “Anyway, why did you ask?”

Yoongi looked at the letter Seungwan had read that night, unknown to him that she did.

“Nothing…”

* * *

“Hello eager child, what is it that you want to know?”

“I- I have something to tell, and I have a request..”

“What is it, dear?”

“I actually have an idea now. On who might be my soulmates are. I just don’t know which one... Can you explain to me why there’s two soulmates in the first place?”

* * *

04/16 12:10PM

[Seungwan] Yoongi, Yoongi! I found something out. Reply to me, come on!

04/17 02:00PM

[Yoongi] What is it?

[Seungwan] What does " _Te invēnī_ " mean?

[Yoongi] I found you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT KISS PART STILL ALWAYS GETS ME HAHAHAHA, HELP!
> 
> Story telling time. The hand massage Yoongi liked was actually my mom's hand massage to me whenever I'm sick. She says "if it hurts, you're getting a lot better." The one in between the thumb and index finger hurts the most, for me, but I also like it the best. I'm actually far away from her rn and I miss her a lot. ;;
> 
> Anyway, let me give you all a brief order timeline of their past lives;  
> 1) Selene and Yvan – Monarchy era. Selene was a princess, Yvan was a Duke. They ended up here but something happened. oho.  
> 2) Charlotte and Jace – Where Jace was Charlotte’s personal butler. Charlotte ended up with another and was abused.  
> 3) Elysse and Ezekiel – The era of the witch lynching.  
> 4) Christopher and Jeremy – Yes BL! But gay love was taboo like in that era. Inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's story.  
> 5) Keith and Elara – The only timeline they switched. Happened during WW2.  
> 6) Camilla and Xavier  
> 7) Seungwan and Yoongi
> 
> Questions is entertained as always <3


	5. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually Part 1 of the finale chapter. I decided to split it into two because it's too long.

“Hey, Seoulites. Don’t forget the Annual Ball for Juniors and Seniors. It’s going to be in five days by now.”

“Remember, only Juniors and Seniors. Sorry, Freshmen and Sophomores.”

“What’s the theme this year, Jimin?”

“Ah, I heard it is masquerade themed this year. It adds some spice, don’t you think Jungkook?”

“Yes it does. You never know you might be dancing with your soulmate.”

* * *

For the nth time of the morning, he still can’t believe he is actually doing this. He can’t believe the banners, tarpaulins, and advertisements all around him made him swoon. Add the fact Namjoon said _“Dude, you’re just dancing with her. You’re not confessing or asking her out. You won’t die, damn it!”_ made him a little courageous. He recalled those times he did invite her out on something. It was still tamed. It was… During the times he attempted to confess is what made it to a bad end. He swore he’ll never make the same mistakes again.

Maybe Namjoon is right.

‘Maybe it won’t hurt this time, right?’ He thought.

With a smile on his face, he walked to his first class with Seungwan. She wasn’t around yet, but Seulgi was there.

“Seul, where’s Wan?”

“Oh? She picked up some books in her locker.”

“Locker, got it!”

Yoongi exhales for a moment, kinda nervous on how he would make this happen. He thought he was supposed to be a natural. He’s done it before after all. The very moment made his palms sweaty, something that naturally happens to him when he’s nervous. Yet, he reassures himself. If she doesn’t go with him, it’s fine. He can stay at home. Social gathering as a dance is tiring after all.

But if she does, then he’ll be happy to dance with her.

Yoongi was greeted by a sight of people crowding within an area— Where Seungwan’s locker was. He pushed himself into a group of people to take a peek on what is happening.

“Son Seungwan, would you come to the dance with me?”

The happy thoughts and assurance that Yoongi tries to make himself believe have all shattered instantly. His eyes never left the scene in front of him. Seungwan standing in front of Chanyeol kneeled down with a red rose on his hand, asking her out to the dance. The sight hurt him but he can’t look away. He looked at Seungwan’s face, and before she could answer, he walked away, just to save his heart from shattering more.

_‘I spoke too soon.’_

* * *

After that day with Chanyeol asking her out, Seungwan noticed Yoongi was acting strange. There was something wrong. She did try to approach him. She tried to talk to him. But all she got was short responses. It irked her a lot. She even invited him to eat out for them to talk about what they’ll wear for the ball, but never got the chance to. She doesn’t even know if Yoongi is going to the dance though. All she got was “Sorry, I got something to do.” And she knows, her gut says so, she knows he was doing it intentionally.

‘What… What did I do wrong?’

She thought for a moment, trying to recall what happened. It happened after Chanyeol asked her out on a dance. Not to be assuming, but she swore she saw a silhouette of Yoongi walking away from the crowd.

‘Is it because of that?’

Seungwan stood up from her seat.

_Today’s Mission: Find Yoongi_

* * *

Seungwan searched far and wide. She even asked people where Yoongi could have been. All responses did not give her a single clue where he is or where he has been. She even bought him and herself a matcha ice cream bar, knowing it will cheer him up. A sigh escapes her lips as she lets her feet drag her anywhere. It brought her to the rooftop of the University library. Guess she’ll have to eat the ice cream alone after all.

She opened the door of the rooftop, and lo and behold.

“Yoongi!” She smiles at the sight of him as she rushes forward, not letting him escape this time.

“Where were you?”

“Here.”

“Thanks, captain obvious.”

“Anyway, I’ve been looking for you. Here,” She offers him one of the matcha ice cream bar she bought. “Sorry, I think it kinda melted. Let’s eat together?”

He just gave her a stare before he looked at the ice cream bar, hoping he would take it. Thankfully he did. It made her happy and she can’t help but smile.

They ate in silence for a while.

Seungwan hasn’t heard from Yoongi in days. What he was up to. What he has been doing that was keeping him busying. This is the opportunity to ask before he runs off again.

“So… What have you been up to?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? But you’ve been busy for days.”

“I am.”

“Is it for the dance?”

“....”

It hurted him again. He thought he could forget that day. It was supposed to be him, not _him_. But alas, fate is so cruel. He knows Seungwan did reject Chanyeol’s offer. His happiness hearing that news was overshadowed by hurt. The pain intensifies each lifetime. Once again, he felt like he lost in this lifetime too.

“I’m not going, Wan.”

She scowls at his answer. “Why not?”

“Not my thing. It’s boring. Not into those social stuffs ever since. You know me,” he gives her a small smile, trying to mask the real reason.

“But… I was hoping to see you though,” she says bluntly, making him blink a few times.

“I bet you’ll look great that night, Yoongi.” She adds with a subtle smile. ~~Yes, she imagined him.~~ ~~~~

He only snorts, giving her a teasing grin. “Did you just say I’m hot?” and that earned him a hit on the arm from her.

“No promises, Seungwan. I’m firm with not going...” Those words made Seungwan forlorn.

“Just enjoy the night, Wan. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

She watched him walk out of the rooftop. He told her she had something to do. Thus, she was alone again. It did confirm something, but she somehow wanted a different result. Odd, she was supposed to feel relief, but the talk didn’t make her any better.

* * *

_“What is it, dear?”_

_“I actually have an idea now. On who might be my soulmates are. I just don’t know which one... Can you explain to me why there’s two soulmates in the first place?” she fiddles with her fingers._

_A proud smile was evident on the lady’s lips. “First of all, I commend you for finding out on your own, Seungwan. Great job. You’re my first client to do that.” She hums before continuing. “Before I give out I understand why you felt conflicted. Since they are two after all, they’re bound to do the same thing, huh? Interesting.”_

_“Have you heard of people retaining memories of their past, Seungwan?” Seungwan shakes her head._

_The lady expected her answer. “There are people like that who exist, Seungwan. Amazing, isn’t it?” she chuckles. “People like them exist in this world. They just hide but they know their own kind. They rather not expose themselves because their sacrifice comes with a price. Let’s say it’s a curse? They made a bargain with a witch or warlock a long, long time ago for whatever reason they have; good or evil. But the common reason is for their soulmate to live. ”_

_“Their soulmate to live? Souls die?” The lady only nods._

_“I don’t understand too, Seungwan. But yes, souls die at some point. People like me are still finding out the reason as to why. Let me digress back to the previous topic. The price is for them to retain all of their memories in all lifetime and for your soul to be tied to another. A fake soulmate, to say.”_

_The information made Seungwan shiver. She was supposed to be dead all this time?_

_“I think it’s part of their price to pay. The part where I can’t see or know who they truly are, Seungwan. I’m sorry,” she says with a hint of regret in her voice. Her first talk with Yoongi before making her realize some points she didn’t know till then. “Though, I want to let you know… They always search for their soulmate. And he’s waiting. He’s waiting for you all this time. They can’t say who they are or how much they love you, Seungwan. It’s… part of their curse,” the lady adds._

_“I figured that maybe… My life journal only contained my life with not the original one, huh?” Seungwan snickers. “I- I don’t want him to keep on waiting for me. I want him to be happy too, with me.” she smiles. The resolution made the lady more proud of her._

_“How.. How will I know which one is the one?”_

_“Simple. Who do you think calls out to you more? Who screams to you more, Seungwan? I don't even know that. The decision lies within you. Sometimes we look past the small details after all, so consider that. Nothing will happen if you pick the other, it’s just… the real one will get hurt again and the cycle repeats for him.”_

_Seungwan compared the two boys that matched the three signs. Two of them gave her her birth flower. Yoongi didn’t actually give her a flower, but a hair pin of her flower. It’s still with her. Chanyeol’s wilted. Both of them gave her something she dislikes the most. It’s just she craves for the Dalgona coffee more than the toffee bar. The last one, both of them calling her by her assumed first name. Chanyeol only called her that in the morning, but he told him he woke up saying that name. Yoongi’s case, however, she was there to witness it._

_Weighing her options, outside the signs, she couldn’t understand why her heart screams Yoongi. Flashbacks of him staring at her. Flashbacks of him teasing her. Flashback of him smiling his signature gummy smile. Flashbacks of him getting sick._

_Flashbacks of them kissing._

_Isn’t it too obvious that her heart was screaming for Yoongi?_

_What if…. he’s not the one?_

_“One more. One more sign. Please. And tell me… How do I break this curse,” she pleads._

_The lady hums for a moment. “Another sign.”_

_“He is someone you will dance with in the next few days. As for breaking this cycle,” she trails, hums for a moment, then gives Seungwan a smile._

_“I think you will eventually find out how to break it on your own way, Seungwan.”_

* * *

_‘So it is not him.’_

Anything…

Anything else but this.

Why does she feel sadness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, sorry. I think my story went fast when it came to this part. : ( This was suppose to be a one-shot after all.  
> Is it confusing? If you have any questions, feel free to comment ok? I'll answer with my all.
> 
> But the real question lies : How will Wendy break this cycle? Ohoho.  
> Next chapter will be the last one.


	6. Finale : Te Invēnī

There was a reason why Seungwan rejected Chanyeol. ~~Though it is because she saw Yoongi from the crowd that day,~~ She wanted to make sure. She wanted to make sure she knows the right person, her true soulmate. Accepting Chanyeol’s offer just gives her an easy answer without thinking about it carefully. The lady did say to look at it even to the smallest detail. She got discouraged when Yoongi told her two days ago that wasn’t going. Though she does have a small ounce of hope that maybe, JUST MAYBE, Yoongi might come.

_‘Ugh, who am I kidding… He won’t come. He’d probably be asleep by now.’_

Tonight, Seungwan— dateless— did not come alone. Thank god for her best friend Seulgi. Seulgi felt pity her best friend did not have anyone to come with her to dance. Thus, she let her tag along with her and Jimin. Seungwan just had to believe in the fact that being a third wheel is better than going dateless.

Seungwan just observes how people look dazzling tonight. Some came with their own significant other. Some came in squads or groups. And some just timidly went alone. She was supposed to be in the last category. And once again, she thanks Seulgi for saving her ass.

Everyone looked amazing! How extravagant and gorgeous the ladies are with their stunning gowns. How dashing and charismatic the men are. Their masks made everything interesting too. The masks do make it hard for Seungwan to identify which is which. The ladies did not trouble her much, but the men are a different story. To her, they all looked the same.

Guess she will just have to roll with tonight.

Whoever will dance with her, she wouldn’t know… until the big reveal later on: the mask reveal.

* * *

“Jimin, go on! Dance with Seulgi. Take her away,” Seungwan gestures to her friends to go on.

“But…” Jimin and Seulgi both exchange glances at each other. “What about you?”

“I’m fine. God, I’ll be here until someone kidnaps me,” she chuckles then takes a sip of her cocktail.

“Wan, I swear if someone does kidnap you I will beat them up,” Jimin cracks his knuckles.

“I will murder them!” Seulgi says with her eyebrows knitting.

“Babe, you don’t mean that...”

“Of course I do, Seungwan is like my best-friend-forever-in-all-lifetimes-and-we-have-a-certificate-to-prove-it”

Times like this, Seungwan was glad she has friends like Jimin and especially Seulgi. She has been saving her in such awkward and not-so awkward situations. She thought tonight will be the time to let her enjoy the rest of the night with her man.

“No, I’m serious. Go on. I’ll be watching,” Seungwan smile warmly.

Though still reluctant, Seulgi nods a few times. “Okay…”

Unknown to them both, Jimin was already on his knee and offered a hand to Seulgi, trying to be dramatic.

“May I have this dance, my lady?”

“You don’t have to do that. Of course I’ll dance with you.”

Seungwan just chuckles at the little act and watches her friends go off to the dance floor where most are.

* * *

And she’s alone. The slow dance part of the event started. She doesn’t want to admit it herself but she is actually jealous and wished she could be there on the dance floor too. Not because she wanted to finally meet her soulmate. But the event was getting bland for her taste. It was boring.

Yoongi was right. No wonder Yoongi did not come. Seungwan could think of different ways she could be doing right now aside from staring, envying, and waiting.

At least the cocktail was good, she thought. That’s the only thing that keeps her from this ball. She can't count how many she drank by this time with her fingers. Also the fact that she's still sober. It didn't matter to her though. What matters to her now is she didn’t have anymore on her glass; it was empty. She whines as she stares at her glass,standing up to get one but someone was standing in front of her.

A masked man, with his hand extending to her, slightly bowing,

“May I have this dance, my lady?”

He wore a mask like the rest, but it covered almost of his face. Aside from the music in the background, his mask muffled the real identity of his voice. He had a dashing outfit like the rest except he wore a white coat— one of the unusual ones. She really couldn't figure out who is before her by the outfit (Aside from the fact she sucks at identifying men tonight)

So she thought she could get a clue with his eyes. She stares for a moment, trying to figure it out. But nothing. The light was too dim for her to see perfectly (the cocktail did a minor part too) but she felt warm. His eyes was warm, and it allured her.

She looks at his hand again that is offered to her. Though her vision didn't focus on it. What made her giggle is the fact he was wearing sneaking instead of black leather shoes like the rest. _Interesting. This man is interesting._

“Sure,” Seungwan places her hand on top of his. The gentleman before her smiled at her gesture.

Whoever he is didn't matter to Seungwan anymore. She is just going to surprise herself later on. After all, she likes discovering things on her own. 

* * *

Holding her hand gently, the man led her not into the dancefloor but outside. She was left confused, and was about to tell him that the dancefloor was not outside.

_‘Wait, am I getting kidnapped?’_

However, once they finally are outside, she was stunned by how the venue looked from the outside. She looks up to the night sky to see the moon shining brightly below the earth as well. It illuminated the garden they are at right now. The man carefully leads them to the gazebo just near the venue. The sound from the ball can still be heard. Seungwan doesn’t want to admit but this was **_**more romantic**_** than the one inside.

The man lets her admire the venue for a moment with a little smile on his lips before Seungwan willingly offers his hands to him, signalling him to hold her hands. He positions one on his shoulder while the other holds his. He pulls her gently by placing his hand on the small of her back. Theythe let music come to a stop and finally danced when the new one started.

They were silent but it wasn’t awkward as Seungwan thinks. The silence was comfortable. They sway as the music carefully guides their feet. It could have been more romantic if Seungwan didn’t have to step on his foot every couple of minutes.

“Sorry,” she mutters once again once he grunts. He just proceeds in silence.

Seungwan doesn’t have anything much to say. Also the man before him. He hasn’t said a word aside from the ones earlier. Right now, she’s trying to figure out who it could be. His mask was covering most of his face save the third. His right cheek up to his right temples are the ones exposed aside from his eyes. She has no idea on who she is dancing with tonight. But she had to admit, his eyes are alluring.

It feels like her eyes landed on these pairs before. It makes her feel safe. It tells her that there are a lot of stories hidden within it. And she can’t wait to know what these are.

After all, the one she is dancing right now.

It’s her real soulmate.

Her real love.

The music finally stopped as so did they but they kept staring at each other’s eyes. Caught in a trance. The man decides to clear his throat.

“Sorry, I rather not have people around. _Not into those social stuffs ever since_ ,” he rubs the back of his nape.

Seungwan stared at him for a moment, eyes slightly wide before a smile slowly made its way to his face. Slowly, she cups his face and holds to his mask.

“I know…” then gently she removes it to finally reveal the person behind the mask.

“...Yoongi.”

“Hey, Wan,” he gives her his signature toothy grin.

Seungwan lifted her mask as well to look at Yoongi in full view. She cups his face to make sure it really is him. To confirm she’s not dreaming.

“Seungwan, it’s me. No need to be dramatic,” he snorts before chuckling.

Seungwan just throws herself to him, hugging his neck. She was that happy to finally know.

Finally she knows. This time, she’ll make things right, not only for her but for Yoongi. And she was happy... She was happy it was him.

“Wan, are you crying?” he teases with a small chuckle, caressing the back of her hair softly.

“Shut up! Just hug me back and dance with me more.”

* * *

And thus they did. They swayed together as another music played again. They savour the moment to feel each other’s embrace, to each other’s warmth. They exchanged little conversations along the way like Yoongi commenting on Seungwan being a bad dancer to Seungwan questioning why Yoongi is wearing sneakers tonight. 

Tonight, everything just feels right.

For Seungwan, she’s treating it as her first time to be with someone she loves.

For Yoongi, he’s treating it as his last time to be someone he loves.

... Just in case something happened again. As if it does, he didn’t regret anything.

“Yoongi..”

“Yes?”

“Tell me, Yoongi,” Seungwan pulled away from him, looking at him in the eyes. “Am I Selene?”

“....” Yoongi’s eyes widens, contemplating whether to tell her the truth or not. As much as his heart wanted to tell her the truth, he knows what the consequences are.

Luckily, Seungwan knows this time.

Grazing her thumb softly on his face, she gives him a small smile to ease the fear on his face.

“You don’t need to wait anymore, Yoongi. I’m here,” she pulls her close to him, hugging her once again.

“Te invēnī, my Yvan,” she whispers to his ear.

Still quite in shock, Yoongi just wrapped his arms around her figure. How he waited long. How he suffered and now it has ended. How he missed it. How he missed the sound of his name from her lips.

“Seungwan… Selene, I love you,” that’s all the words he could say and nothing more.

Something about Yoongi’s embrace feels different to Seungwan now. The way her name sounds from him made her tingle. She missed it. She misses her a lot. Memories of her all life start to flood her. Even if she didn’t end up with him, he was still with her. All this time. It made her feel guilty on how much he suffered.

“Of course, I do. Yoongi, Yvan.. I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” he coos and cups her face to make her look at him.

“It’s okay. You’re worth it. You have always been worth it. Every pain I had to endure. Every time I had to wait. Every lifetime I had dreaded. It was all worth it as long as I got you in the end. Don’t mind if we didn’t end up together, okay? I have always loved you like the first time, continued to love you as of today, and will continue to love you till the next lifetimes.” he kisses her forehead.

“Didn’t you say before? Even how many lifetimes we have gone through, we’ll always find a way to each other,” Seungwan remembers those words she told him as Selene quite well. It was heartwarming her simple words before would mean a lot today.

“And we always did. I always searched for you. We always find each other…”

“And I found you… once again.”

* * *

“

_I_ _can grant your wish. But it will come with a price…_

_You will retain all of your memories starting from this first lifetime. And she will live again ._

_However, you’ll suffer to see her fall for a mirage, a mirror image of your soul._

_Your heart will shatter everyday, and you can’t do anything, or you will face consequences._

_Telling her who you are to her, telling her how much you loved her is forbidden._

_Any attempts you will make will fail._

_You will suffer for the price of her life. She’s not supposed to reincarnate after all._

_This cycle will continue. Your fate has been decided today._

_Until the day she will fall for you naturally. Till she says your name with_

**_Te invēnī_.**

_”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the ending.   
> I hope you all enjoyed, especially YOU! Yes, you know who you are.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read my fast phased crap. I actually just did this 3 days ago after attempting to do something. I just felt like this was better than the one I am attempting to do. 
> 
> See you all in the next story, I guess? Hehehe.


End file.
